


#waterlooletters

by kafkaesqued



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: First 24h After The Leak, It's Literally The Internet Reaction To Firstprince, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkaesqued/pseuds/kafkaesqued
Summary: His Royal Horniness Angelo @edgarallanhoeme: I hate this fucking countryme, after realizing our first son isn’t only the most iconic bisexual in history since david fucking bowie but also is giving head to the goddamn prince of england: I’ve never, ever, been prouder of being a citizen of this blessed sovereign nation #WaterlooLettersorThe email's leakage aftermath.





	1. On Twitter

**worldwide trends**  
FSOTUS  
Prince Henry  
WikiLeaks  
Princess Powder  
#WaterlooLetters  
CLOUDS FOR JUNGKOOK  
Claremont  
#GODZILLAvsKONG  
White House  
Royal Family  
#Gorillaz  
#GoodGirls

 **The Sun** _@TheSun_  
Gay sex scandal caused by @FSOTUS and @HRHPrinceHenry’s leaked correspondence shakes down Kensington Palace walls https://t.co/EnIsZuAI1G

 **CNN** _@CNN_  
What First Son’s affair with Prince Henry of Wales may represent to the international political scenario https://t.co/XzOqV4N

 **The Washington Post** _@washingtonpost_  
As #WaterlooLetters repercussion unfolds, Kensington Palace and White House alike go silent https://t.co/MpUvB2K

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
Bear with me, y’all, this is a LONG and WILD ride. —

What The Fuck Is #WaterlooLetters And Why Is It Such A Big Deal; a thread.

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
1/8 So, if you’ve been living under a rock during the last 24 hours, that’s what you need to know: our boy Alexander Claremont-Diaz, First Son of The United States, and Prince Henry of Wales, heir to throne of England, have a romantic relationship

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
2/8 Their affair became public knowledge thanks to the leak of dozens of emails of very, very compromising nature (which are now known as the Waterloo Letters) by an unknown source currently wanted by CIA, FBI, MI6 and even the goddamn UN. “Kate, darling, why is this such a big deal?”, you may ask. Well, my naive padawan, I can give you two answers

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
3/8 The short one is — the privacy of two of the most influential public figures in the world was violated. You know what, to hell with the titles and the political power: two young men were outed without their consent and are, in this exact moment, being target of intrigue, speculation and scrutiny. It’s NOT ok, it won’t EVER be

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
4/8 Past that, though, we find the longer, more complex reasons: In those emails, there’s the dark side of The (Formerly Perfect) Royals in its rawest form. You see, both Alex and Henry were pretty real to each other, so some bigass skeletons are out of the royal closet and in plain view now, including but not limited to:

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
5/8 a) Princess Beatrice cocaine addiction (also, if you’re trending that disrespectful Princess P*wder bullshit, do me a favor and get a life that doesn’t involve bullying admirable young women, you pathetic piece of shit);

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
6/8 b) Prince Philip’s blatant homophobia; c) The Royalty personnel's hostility towards Prince Henry’s sexuality, not only discouraging, but also forbidding HRH of acting in any even slightly non-heterosexual way and d) The fact that the Royal Family’s conservative, bigoted mindset fucking stinks

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
7/8 Things aren’t great on Alex’s end either. His mom, President Claremont, is in the breaking point of a already-hard-enough-without-this-kind-of-scandal reelection run, and any mistake may be fatal. 

**Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
8/8 Now, I feel like it’s my duty to remind y’all they didn’t do anything wrong. They are just young and in love. Leave them be — also, Alex, invite me to the wedding and pretty please try not to ruin your own cake, baby.

 **Kate Miranda** _@KGMiranda_  
PS. I’m aware everyone knows how much I love homeboy for being a Texas kid, and now I do even more ‘cause it’s always nice seeing people like me, queer and OC, being powerful and unafraid. So fuck yeah I’m partial and wanna protect them. Y’all nasty, don’t blame me. PEACE OUT

 **His Royal Horniness Angelo** _@edgarallanhoe_  
me: I hate this fucking country  
me, after realizing our first son isn’t only the most iconic bisexual in history since david fucking bowie but also is giving head to the goddamn prince of england: I’ve never, ever, been prouder of being a citizen of this blessed sovereign nation #WaterlooLetters

 **mariana STAN SKZ** _@rosegoldtae_  
oh my god guys I’ve never cared much about Prince Henry before cuz despite his looks, he always looked as someone who has the personality of a cabbage but YO, IT’S ALL LIES AND HE’S ACTUALLY THE WHOLE PACKAGE: smart af, HUGE history nerd, star wars geek, kind-hearted and fucking handsome. Alex Claremont-Diaz is a lucky man

 **everybody hates kevin** _@stfukevin_  
my man henry using commas and punctuation, being perfectly brit and posh, and alex deadass writing like a tumblr troll who hangs out too much with old, filthy-mouthed white men. there’s no place with more chaotic energy than america istg

 **fuck batman** _@redmockinjayson_  
@stfukevin ur wrong kev there IS something more chaotic than america: an american-mexican gay

 **emma** _@alterlovelliot_  
@stfukevin @redmockinjayson yo, samantha, I know you meant no harm but please can everyone stop assuming alex’s gay?? he may be bi, or pan, or poli. or whatever. let’s not jump to conclusions until he actually says something abt this mess #stopthemonosexualbullshit 

**John F. Blunt** _@JohnFBlunt_  
We already knew Ellen Claremont was a terrible president, but apparently, she’s also a hideous mother. I wonder how a woman who can’t even keep her children’s pants on their bodies expects being competent enough to make America great again. The answer is: she’s not. #GoRed #GOP #RichardsForPresident

 **ella demaury** _@evb99L_  
@JohnFBlunt bitch just say you hate women and go

 **chloe misses baekhyung** _@rainbowhairoh_  
you guys… the moment FSOTUS and henry boned under the ceiling of the white house — ‘cause we all know they did — alexander hamilton’s queer ass made a celebratory dance on his grave. IT WAS ABOUT TIME WE HAD A LGBTQ -OTUS, Y’ALL

 **pete will not throw away his shot** _@sunboundicarus_  
ksaksj y’all… I’m looking at some old pics and omg alex&prince henry were always so fucking OBVIOUS,,, it’s a wonder we didn’t realize before

 **clara** _@beemorechill_  
@sunboundicarus bitch tf,,, wheres the receipts

 **pete will not throw away his shot** _@sunboundicarus_  
@beemorechill hold on bb, there’s a LOT of material. I think I’ll make a thread or smth

 **clara** _@beemorechill_  
@sunboundicarus omg peter no

 **Harry Banks** _@harrywbanks_  
Honestly, I’m so embarrassed. UK became a worldwide joke thanks to that excuse of a prince. Royalty my ass. #PrinceOfFairies

 **edward wants to make some history** _@notacullen_  
@harrywbanks Harry, for God’s sake, shut your fucking mouth. Our country has an ancient history of slavery, imperialism and bigotry and that’s the only thing you’re ashamed about? Really?

 **edward wants to make some history** _@notacullen_  
@harrywcheng If I recall correctly, you don’t particularly enjoy taking baths since 5th grade, am I right? Well, be cool, mate: not even all the water available in this planet would be able to wash the blood of black, native and latin people off your hands. +

 **edward wants to make some history** _@notacullen_  
@harrywcheng + God knows mine are dirty too. Prince Henry’s dick is the last thing we should be sorry for. Quite the contrary, to be honest, I'm grateful for that kid. Now please shut the fuck up

 **peter yes** _@sunboundicarus_  
every time Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor made it painfully obvious they were pining for each other — a thread.

 **peter yes** _@sunboundicarus_  
1\. here alex is mesmerized by a beautiful sight, a truly feat of human kind. there’s also l’arc de triomphe right next to them but they don’t seem to care that much do they _[a picture of two young men wearing heavy, black coats in the middle of a walk. l’arc de triomphe is right behind them. Henry is laughing, apparently unaware of the photographer’s presence, and Alex is looking at him with a fond expression. they both have plastic cups of a famous french café in their hands.]_

**peter yes** _@sunboundicarus_  
2\. oh my god can you guys believe henry has gay panic written all over his face in bold sparky letters?? me either _[a picture of Alex and Henry in the green field of a stadium. Henry is geared up and sweaty, probably taking a break after a game, looking intensely at Alex, who is talking to a reporter.]_

**peter yes** _@sunboundicarus_  
3\. sis I bet that duckling ain’t the only one who’s thirsty _[Alex is crouching down, holding a plastic bottle next to the beak of a baby duck. Henry is next to him, both hands tucked in his khaki pants’ pockets, looking down with a sly smile]_

__

_\+ 25 tweets_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, hopefully this didn't suck? I literally created an account just to post this thing lol  
> Next part - which I don't know WHEN will be posted, but it's probably gonna be soon - is AO3 so let me know if you liked it pls. If you have any suggestions or just wanna talk to someone about RWRB, I'm on twitter (@menoitides)


	2. On AO3

_1-20 of 63 Works in Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor_

 

 _ **under the kitchen lights you still look like dynamite** _ by _minyrdjsten_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Listen I’m In Love With Them Already, Here’s What I Think Happened That Night Alex Spent In The Kensington Palace Back In 2019_

Summary

claremontdiaz on Instagram: “Nothing cures jet lag like midnight ice cream with Prince Henry”  
—  
Alex knows, deep down, he isn’t supposed to have a crush on the goddamn heir to throne of England. When Henry walks into the kitchen with a box of ice cream in his hands and a sheepish smile on his face, though, every inch a temptation, he knows it’s a lost battle.

 

 

 ** _ce n'est pas grave si tu penses à sauter ton meilleur ami_** by _cheloulucas_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Pining, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Angst, Basically Henry Dealing With His Sexuality And His Conservative Brother, Btw Fuck Philip, Philip Being His Usual Asshole Self_

Summary

Henry was never the best at dealing with his own emotions — he always boxed any misfortunate feelings deep down inside his chest, so that he’d never have to look at them again. Now it’s different, though — he’s drinking vodka straight from the bottle, his heart tied up in complex noses and his lungs losing the ability to process air. This time, he can’t stop thinking about curly dark hair and hazel eyes and he’s falling, falling, falling, terrified of the inevitable moment he’ll hit the bottom.

 

 

 _**say my name / cry me a river** _ by _transparker_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, past Alex Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran, Alex Claremont-Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Nora Holleran, The Love Triangle Fic No One Asked For, Cause Even Though I Love Firstprince, I’ll Die Alora Thrash_

Summary

Nora has said many things that she didn’t mean when they fought, so she doesn’t blame Alex for spending the entire weekend secluded on his room. She does blame him when she sees the hot, blond and very naked guy on his bed, though.

or

Alex knows a part of him will always be in love with Nora, but his feelings for Henry grow stronger day by day. Things are confusing and exhausting, so he decides to do nothing about it... Until Nora finds out, ‘cause of course she would.

 

 

 _**5 times they were caught hooking up in an inappropriate place** _ by _legolasearthflatter_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry of Wales, 5+1, I Couldn’t Stop Thinking About The Whole ‘Being Accosted In A Cloakroom’ Thing, So I Wrote This_

Summary

and one time they weren’t.

 

 

 _**I told you I was trouble, you know I’m no good** _ by _subchanyeol_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry of Wales, Am I Going To Hell For Writing This, Who Am I Trying To Fool, Of Course I Will, Smut, Exhibitionism, Blowjob, Frottage, Public Place_

Summary

Henry loathes these phony, boring as hell brunch parties, but this time his boyfriend — who is both beautiful and a fucking menace — is tagging along, so he had a very nice plan on his head: excusing himself as soon as possible and going straight to the first lockable chamber they could find and fuck him senseless. In hindsight, he thinks he should’ve realized nothing really goes along the plan when a Claremont-Diaz is involved, therefore he really, really shouldn’t have been surprised when he felt something warm touching his left thigh and noticed Alex suspiciously innocent face right across the table.

 

 

 _**slow down, you crazy child** _ by _subchanyeol_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Fluff, Comfort, Henry Taking Care Of Alex After A Rough Week, ‘Cause We All Know That Kid Ain’t Getting Enough Sleep_

Summary

_alternative title: the idiosyncrasies of mint tea, late night road trips and watching the sunrise with someone you love._

There's a knock on his door, and then  
“Alexander, did you mess up your sleeping schedule again?”  
Alex knows Henry would see right through his bullshit and find the answer in his tired eyes, misaligned clothes, dirty glasses and the mug filled with steaming black coffee in his left hand.  
“...No? I mean, yeah, but there's too much stuff going on right now. Couldn't really sleep.”  
Henry sighs.  
“Go fetch your cloak, we're going out.”  
“I still have shit to do.”  
“I'm aware.”  
“It's three in the morning.”  
“I'm aware,” he repeats slowly. Alex shrugs, not really putting up a fight, and that is proof of how exhausted feels.  
“Alright, give me a second.”

 

 

 _**kissing to cut through the gloom** _ by _wilderthanoscar_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor_

Summary

Henry isn’t the most enthusiastic football fan, and he wouldn’t even be playing that match if it weren’t for charity, so no one can really blame him for not being in his best mood that Sunday morning. That changes as soon as he catches a glimpse of a dark haired young man in the upper level box seats, and he’s not the only one: three minutes later, the gigantic screens up in the high walls of the stadium show Alex, his face lightened up with a shit-eating grin. Henry’s heart was already beating faster than usual when that obtuse idiot decides to do one of the stupidest, hottest things he has ever seen — he fucking winks and turns around, pointing with both hands to the bold white letters on the back of his blue shirt. ‘ROYAL PROPERTY’, it fucking reads. Henry almost trips on the grass. _Oh, that bloody wanker_ , he thinks. _Now I have no other choice but to win._

 

 

 _**somos livres (como girassóis de van gogh)** _ by _gothamfavoriteson_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Angst, Closeted Couple, I Just Kept Thinking About Them Having To Hide Their Relationship And Getting Sad, So I Wrote This, It’s Called Catharsis You Guys_

Summary

It was fun, at first. The sneaking around and not getting caught thing was part of a game and, oh, boy, they were killing it. Everything started to get heavier, though — the lies, the secrecy, the rushed make out sessions in impersonal hotel rooms and all the hand-holding under tables consumed any patience they had, leaving nothing but emptiness and wanting.

 

  
_**I like the way your work it (no diggity)** _ by _willdarcy_

 **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings** , _Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Alex Claremont-Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz, Nora Holleran, Beatrice of Wales, Hogwarts AU, Slytherin!Alex, Ravenclaw!Henry/em >_

_Summary_

Alex honest-to-God hated that obnoxious Ravenclaw boy, and no, it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he kept daring to outscore Alex in two subjects. Actually, Henry _was_ extraordinarily good at Astronomy — being even called The Prince of the Blue Stars by a very enthusiastic Professor in his sixth year — and Alex fucking despites Care of Magical Creatures, so it doesn’t even count, right? He still gets the highest score out of his class at Charms and Transfiguration, and that’s the only thing that matters. That’s also the reason why a nervous Henry knocks on his door on a Saturday morning, soaked by the rain and holding a very frightened white cat on his hand. Alex is so dumbfounded he doesn’t even understand what the hell that boy was speaking about, watching his mouth moving and not processing a single word of what he’s saying.  
“...And it turned out to be Beatrice,” he finishes, looking positively panicked.  
“What the hell? Speak slower, Windsor. What happened to your sister? Where is she?”  
The white cat on his arms lets out an annoyed meow. Alex, looking for answers, stares down at the little slim creature — white fur, piercing hazel eyes and- wait.  
“Oh, no,” Alex whispers, horrified, and finds himself incapable of looking away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you guys are such lovely people aksakd I've received so many sweet comments in the last chapter?? it made me rlly happy thank you sm!!!  
> anyways the original plan was actually writing the summaries of the first 20 published fanfics (bc that would be the first page and all) but I was kinda worried it'd get boring??? hopefully I'm gonna write a part 2 someday tho. ok so I've got some things to say:  
> \- next (and last) one is going to be tumblr!  
> \- even though i'm trying to focus on the first 24h post leakage, some of those were posted during their first appearances together (that's why there's so many lol)  
> \- I basically wrote what I'd like to read (like the royal property one) and what I think people would write about them if they were real (as in the love triangle one)  
> \- all the titles are song lyrics from whatever I was listening to at the time bc I'm an uncreative piece of shit. oops  
> \- if you wanna write any of those, go ahead! just pls send me the link afterwards cause I'd absolutely love to read it
> 
> that's it! thanks for sticking around, I hope you guys liked it


End file.
